


At A Glance

by WispyWolf124



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, F/M, Kylo Ren has a dog!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWolf124/pseuds/WispyWolf124
Summary: Rey and her friends, Poe and Finn, are about to start their first year of Jedai University. Rey is majoring in electrical engineering, and so is the mysterious and intriguing Ben Solo...A fanfic inspired by 'Galactic Law', another Reylo fanfic.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Reylo fanfic! It's not going to be smut, as I'm not very comfortable with writing that, but it is going to be slow-burn and (hopefully) very sweet. If you think I should change anything, please let me know in the comments, constructive criticism is a big help! Also, let me know of any grammar/ spelling mistakes. I have spell checker on, but I type quite fast and I hate checking over work so a mistake will probably slip by me at some point. This fanfic is largely inspired by another reylo fic called Galactic Law. I would really recommend it, it's great.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s I am British, so I write in British English so if anybody has not heard of/doesn't understand anything Rey (another Brit) says, simply tell me in the comments and I will try to translate it. I also wrote this chapter on a laptop, but might have to sometimes write by phone if I need to get a chapter out. One more thing; I don't have an update schedule, and will only write and post chapter two if I get to, like, 10 kudos? So yeah. Bye now, hopefully see you in chapter two? :)

She'd done it.

Rey had finally made her way to being a student of the University of her dreams, Jedai University. She'd wanted to go here ever since she was eight years old when she first saw the university whilst being driven past it to her new foster care home. Countless days of scavenging through skips and landfills and many hours of bargaining and haggling with the fearsome Unkar Plutt had finally paid off. Now, as she unpacked her few belongings into the room of her shared apartment, which was only a couple streets away from the campus, she couldn't help a wide smile from widening over her freckled cheeks.

"Rey! There's a sandwich on the table for you!" called Finn from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Rey sang, practically skipping down the hallway.

Rey had known Finn almost her entire life, as they had been in the same foster care home, and had moved to different homes side-by-side. He was kind, loving and the most wholesome person she had ever met. Poe, her other roommate, was just as lovely. Finn had met him in high school, and they'd been dating for two years; since they were sixteen. Poe was hilarious and charming, and, as he was quite the adorable romantic, she thought that he and Finn were the personification of 'couple goals'. Plus, Poe owned the sweetest -and most spoiled- a dog she knew of; a chubby excitable corgi named BB-8. Rey had been best friends with the dynamic duo since Finn introduced Poe to her, and she was over the moon when they offered their spare room in the apartment they'd bought. Rey would never have been able to afford one herself, with her only money coming from whatever the odds and ends mechanic shop would offer her for the car and machinery parts she could find. She had applied for a job at the coffee shop at the end of the road but, if she got it, it wasn't going to be much better.

"How does it feel, now that you're officially a student of Jedai Uni?" Finn asked. He knew about her dreams of attending this place.

"Incredible, I feel like I could fly!" Rey said with a smile. Her heart fluttered at just the thought of walking through the University's doors for the first time.

Poe and Finn chuckled at her little outburst, then resumed their conversation, Rey joining them in their discussion on the best car for their new home. It needed to quite inconspicuous, so it wouldn't be stolen, but packed full of power for the road trips they had planned. Rey knew just the car. She showed them an ad for a second-hand car, an old  _Tantive IV_ _._ It was being sold by the place she used to work, Unkar's Scrapyard. She shuddered at the thought of seeing him again, but she knew that the manufacturer, _Landoc's,_ was a good make and wouldn't swindle their customers. Poe and Finn were sold. They loved the bodywork and knew it would live up to their high expectations. They made plans to drive down to buy it at the weekend, leaving the rusty old X-wheel that Poe currently drove at the scrapyard.

Making their way to the living room, they sat and talked for the rest of the day about Uni, about daft customers that Poe had in his part-time job at a clothing store, and just stupid jokes that they had found on the internet. Rey left them rolling their eyes when she stopped giving BB-8 scratches behind the ear and left for bed at only 8:15, claiming that 'a good sleep will give you a good day'. She sang through a mouthful of toothpaste as she danced excitedly around the bathroom, BB-8 at her heels. After practically diving into her bed, Rey cuddled into her covers and willed for sleep to come to her as quickly as physically possible. Luck was on her side that night, and it did. Rey was snoring by 8:30.

***

Rey awoke a minute before her alarm, set at 6:00, went off. She leapt out of bed and tiptoed over the sleeping pile of fluff that was BB-8, and down the hallway to the kitchen, where she made herself a bowl of her favourite cereal. On her outdated phone, she studied the photos she had taken of her weekly timetable, which had come with her acceptance letter. She had two lectures and a tutorial today. She was looking forward to meeting her assigned study partner. She looked out the window and smiled at the distant fencing that marked the grounds of Jedai University, already imagining what her new life would be like. She finished her cereal, washed the bowl, took a long shower, said bye to BB-8 and her, Finn and Poe were out the apartment by 8:45, aiming to get there by 9:00.

They bought lunch at a little corner shop on the way, and as Rey was stuffing her ham salad into her backpack someone across the road caught her eye. He was wearing all black, which seemed to match his attitude. He stomped along the pavement, shoving through anyone in his way. His shoulder-length black hair obscured most of his face; all that was visible was an angular nose. He was trailed by an uptight, ginger male with a sneer on his face, and a short-haired blonde female with dark sunglasses, even though it was early autumn and cloudy. They seemed to be friends, but none of them looked even remotely happy to be with one another. The blonde girl was bored, the ginger man was cranky and the dark-haired boy in front looked like he needed a sleep and some fun. Nevertheless, Rey shrugged it off and continued struggling with her food.

When they got to the Uni - _Finally!_ thought Rey- there was a gaggle of students around, everyone different and unique. Rey's heart jumped into her throat as she drank in the bustling atmosphere. It awed her. Stepping through the doors of the main building was one of the best feelings she had ever had. Rey was astounded at how little people actually attended the college, she would have thought it would have a larger student body, what with how good it looked. Seating herself in the lecture hall next to Finn and Poe, she was surprised to see the dark-haired boy from before entering the hall, again flanked by the ginger and the blonde. He sat down right at the back of the hall, the ginger sitting at the front and the blonde not seeming to care and choosing a seat at random. Again, she paid them no further notice and straightened her back as the lecturer entered the hall.

***

It was only in her first tutorial that Rey realised that she was going to have to give the dark-haired boy attention.

The tutor, 'Maz, just Maz, no 'miss'' was calling out the assigned partners. Poe had been placed with a boy called Lez Wesell, who seemed kind and friendly; he had waved to Poe and smiled at Finn and Rey, who were sat across from Poe. Finn was assigned to a girl named Rose Tico, who was lovely. She happened to be sitting right in front of them, and had turned around and beamed at them, her short cropped hair bouncing to match her bubbly personality. _They both seem nice enough,_ Thought Rey, _I hope I get lucky, too_.

However, luck wasn't on her side that day.

"Rey Jaku and ...Kylo Ren?" Maz had announced. Everyone had immediately started shooting sympathetic looks in her general direction

Some students sat staring at the dark-haired boy sat at the back of the classroom. He was sat with a bored gaze across the room at the teacher. His eyes never left the wall as he nodded his head in acknowledgement to his new partner.

Rey waved at him. He looked at her with that bored gaze, rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the wall.

This was going to be a long three years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will only post another chapter if this reaches 10 kudos.
> 
> This chapter is only around 1,000 or so words long, but it still took me a long time. If this reaches its goal I probably won't have a very good upload schedule and the chapters may not be very long. Please accept that I am an amateur writer and ideas don't exactly flow into my head. I might only update on...Tuesdays and Saturdays? Only if I have the time and can be bothered, of course. It might end up that I write longer chapters, but then only update once a week. However, we'll see how it goes. :)


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to everyone for helping me reach my goal of 10 kudos! Can we try for 20 more this time? :)

As the tutorial ended, Rey told Poe and Finn to meet her at the gates. She jogged to keep up with Ben Solo's long strides as he walked towards the door.

"Hi, Ben! I'm Rey, your study partner" she told him, still speed walking as he didn't slow down. 

"Kylo Ren. Not Ben" he said, slowing and glowering down at her. 

Rey swallowed nervously "So, when do you want to study? I was thinking later today, at 5:00?"

"Fine. My place. 12 First Order street" and with that he walked briskly away, leaving Rey standing in the near-empty corridor.

"O-kay?" Rey mumbled under her breath. Sighing, she dashed off to meet up with Finn and Poe again and they started to make their way back home.  "How do you feel about your study partners?" She asked them.

"She seems great!" Finn replied. "Really smart, too. I sat near her in the lecture hall and you should have seen how many ideas she was writing down" he chuckled nonchalantly.

"Lez seems cool" Poe shrugged. "Didn't talk much, but I think he's alright".

 _Lucky,_ Rey thought in her head. Finn took the words right out of her mouth;

"Poor you got paired with Glowering Emo Kid himself!" he said with a sympathetic smile.

"I doubt he's too bad..."

"I don't think so, Rey, he looked like he would murder anyone who said his name wrong!"

"Unfortunately, I experienced that. Apparently, he  _does_ call himself 'Kylo Ren'. I got yelled at for calling him his birth name! Who does that?!"

The two boys chuckled and lead the way home, Rey tailing behind and still ranting about her study partner.

 

***

 

"Where is she?" Kylo growled under his breath. It was 5:14 and Rey  _still_ wasn't here. He had gone through the effort of putting a bag of crisps he had lying around in his cupboard on the table for her, and now she wasn't going to bother to show up? Who did she think she wa-

Suddenly there was a loud banging on his expensive, heavy oak wood door. Wincing at the thought of the damage it may have endured, he got to his feet and opened the door. Rey stood about a head below him and she seemed startled from seeing his full height again. 

"H-hi" she said, craning her neck to look at his face. Her eyes looked confident, but her small hands, quivering slightly, gave her away.  _Pretty eyes,_ he thought. "You're late" he said, glowering down into her depthless, hazel eyes.

"I know, sorry! My dog, I mean Poe's dog, wouldn't let me leave withou-"

He cut her off. "You have a dog?" he asked, eyes brightening.

"Like I said, it's Poe's dog, but yeah, you could class him as my dog" she responded. She chuckled at how he seemed to perk up at the mention of dogs. "Do you have one? A dog, I mean".

"Yes! I do! I mean, yeah, I do" he said, struggling to keep his frowning composture. Rey looked back at him with a knowing smile. "Is he here?" she asked.

"It's a girl, actually and she's in the other room. I'll go get her". He announced, before stalking through his large living area to a door on the right. Rey chuckled to herself and sat down on one of the leather armchairs. She almost groaned at the sheer pleasure of sinking into the comfy seat, not wanting to think about how much the luxury item would cost to own herself. She took in the wide-screen, 4K television mounted to the wall, and the numerous expensive speakers and other gadgets around the room.  _How much money does this guy have?_ She pondered,  _I suppose his mother_ Is  _Leia Organa._

Suddenly, a  _giant_ , black Irish wolfhound barreled through the open doorway, Kylo running after her, panting slightly. The dog, now jumping up at Rey, was taller than her when standing on its hind legs, had a huge tongue that covered most of Rey's face when she licked her cheek and had a red collar on with strange, three-pointed light-sword designs on it.

"Her name's Saber" Kylo told Rey. He smirked as he watched his dog overpower Rey with licks against her freckled, dimpled cheeks. Kylo Ren suddenly decided that he liked freckles and dimples. Unless they were on Hux.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Rey spluttered through Saber's rough tongue.  _Enough fun,_ Kylo thought. He clicked his tongue and Saber immediately stopped and sat down where she was, her orb-like eyes looking up at him.

"Wait,  _how_ in the world did you train her so well? BB-8 won't even sit, not even for a biscuit!"

"It depends on the dog. Maybe  _BB-8_ , whatever that stupid name means, simply isn't smart enough".

"He is! And BB-8 is  _not_ a stupid name!" Rey shot back, an annoyed grimace on her face.

"What breed is he, anyway? Also, BB-8  _is_ a terrible name for a dog. It sounds like something you would call a robot!"

"Firstly, shut up,  _Saber_ is the stupidest name for a dog" she ignored Kylo's stunned, furious glare, "I mean, it sounds like a name for a cringy sword in a fighting game, like, I don't know,  _Lightsaber_ or something... secondly, BB-8 is a corgi, and those breeds are known for being smart." 

"No, they're known for being  _energetic_ , not smart. Get your facts right, princess."

"Do  _not_ call me princess" she growled. Kylo was a little taken aback by her ferocity but tried to play it off as a cough. 

"Then stop looki-ACTing like one" he stumbled over his words, hoping Rey didn't see the blush creeping up his neck.

She didn't. "Acting like one? How?" she shot at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You're behaving like a spoiled brat who hasn't gotten her own way in an argument".

"Oh,  _shut up"._

Their conversation ended after that, and they studied and exchanged ideas quietly, barely talking. They would occasionally catch the other looking at them, but Kylo would drop his gaze immediately and Rey would narrow her eyes as if she was glaring at him. Their conversing about ideas eventually drifted back over to dogs; Kylo sharing training methods and Rey telling funny stories of BB-8's antics. They got so caught up in it that the time flew by, and when Rey finally looked at the time, she was shocked to see that she'd been at Kylo's house for nearly five hours.

"Crap! It's quarter to ten! Poe and Finn will be worrying!" panicking slightly, she gathered up all her papers, yelled out a quick  _Goodbye! See you tomorrow!_  and flew out the door, Saber whimpering as she watched her leave.

 _Bye, Princess,_ Kylo thought wryly, a half-smirk, half-smile spreading across his face,  _I can't wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy about the abrupt ending but hope it's okay :)
> 
> Please, please leave some feedback! I’d love to know what you all think of this!


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to get a chapter up before I visit my family. I won't be uploading the entirety of next week. Sorry!

Rey didn't see Kylo at school the next day.

She felt... _betrayed_ , almost. He  _had_ _promised her_ that he'd be there.  _Oh well_ , Rey thought,  _I'll see him again soon_. 

It's not like she  _wanted_ to see him, that would be absurd...wouldn't it?

Rey shook her head and smiled to herself as she walked home from Uni with Finn and Poe. She wasn't studying with Kylo tonight, so she assumed she'd see him tomorrow, at Uni.

They got home and Rey slumped down in the armchair. It was nowhere near as comfortable as Kylo's luxury three-piece leather suite, but it would make do.

"I'm making my famous pulled pork burgers tonight!" called Finn from the kitchen. Rey groaned. The burgers were lovely, but Rey knew that it would take about four hours for the delicious speciality of Finn's to be served. She needed something to take her mind off waiting, otherwise she would be kicked out of the kitchen after pestering Finn, asking  _is the pork ready yet?_ and  _how much longer?._ She shook her head and chuckled, remembering the look on Finn's face last time, after he had finally snapped and yelled at her to go away and stop bothering him.

BB-8, overflowing with energy, as usual, started pacing in circles and whining and scratching at the door. He hadn't had his long walk to the park yet and was feeling the withdrawal of fresh air. The perfect way for Rey to spend her time.

"I'm going to take BB on his afternoon walk, see you in an hour or two!" she called to the boys. There was a nod from Poe and an  _okay!_ from Finn in the kitchen. Laughing at the way BB-8's ears perked up at the word 'walk', Rey got the corgi's harness and lead down from the hook it hung from, and attached them to the wiggly dog. He was wagging his stump of a tail, and his whole rear end was wagging, too. No sooner had Rey opened the door when the overexcited corgi pulled her out of the threshold and down the flights of stairs. BB-8 stopped for a second, seeming to breathe in the outside air, before resuming his walk, now trotting at a reasonable pace. He continued to stop along the way, but only to sniff at an interesting smell or cock his leg on a lamppost. Rey whistled as she walked with the titian and cream dog, taking her time as she took in the sights of the streets. She only knew the way to the dog park, she had never actually taken BB-8 there.

The dog park wasn't a particularly snooty place, but it wasn't just a field of worn dirt, either. The gushing fountain and well-kept grass hinted at a larger budget, which was clearly appreciated by dogs and their owners; the park was full of them. Pugs, poodles, sheepdogs, staffies, alsatians, afghan hounds and many more dogs roamed the park. Big and small, fat and thin, common and exotic; there were pooches galore. The owners were just as interesting, too. Rey, a dog lover, couldn't take her eyes off the bustling tail-waggers and owners. 

There seemed to be different sections of the place. A large, fenced off area that was more like the dog park near a foster home that Rey had once had; simply a field where the dogs were unleashed and running around, play fighting with their friends and basking in their temporary freedom. Then there was an area clearly for the more well-trained dogs that was simply a blanket of grass where some owners were training their dogs. Rey didn't bother looking at the other areas, she just headed to the 'free-roam field', as it was called, that Poe had said that BB-8 had enjoyed the previous evening. The corgi didn't bother waiting either, forcing Rey to jog as he pulled her towards the field with surprising strength.

Letting BB-8 off his lead and watching him shoot off, his stubby legs racing to catch up with a lanky husky about three times his size, Rey smiled and sat down on a wooden bench. She pulled out her phone and uploaded some pictures she had taken on her way there to her favourite photography site. She continued to mess around on her phone and occasionally check on BB-8, laughing as she spotted him hurtling round the field. She had been sitting on the bench for about an hour and a half when she saw the fearless corgi run up to a familiar, black Irish wolfhound with a red collar.  _Kylo's here?_ Rey gasped, her eyes searching the field, spotting the dark-haired man on a bench across the grass. She waved at him, trying to catch his eye. He either ignored her or simply didn't see her. Rey hoped it was the latter. She got up and walked over to Kylo, trying to not look too eager to see him.

 

***

 

"Kylo!"

Kylo Ren snapped out of his daydream and looked up to find Rey walking up to him across the field. He tryed to hide the surprised smile that crept up his cheeks but could only cover up the majority of it. Rey looked pleased to see the small smile on his lips in response to her greeting. She stood next to him, and he could almost feel the awkwardness of the situation. Clearly, she hadn't thought of what to say to him once she had said hello. He liked the idea of her walking up to him almost on instinct.

"Where's the great and intelligent BB-8 then?"

Rey whistled for BB-8 (it was the only command he knew, and even then he would obey only when he felt like it). Thankfully he came, tilting his head to the side at the strange tall man by his mistress' side. "Right here" Rey said proudly.

Kylo dropped into a crouch and held his hand out to the chubby corgi, letting him sniff his palm before he straightened up, dusting the imaginary dirt off his immaculate black skinny jeans. "Nice dog, I suppose. Seems friendly".

"You suppose? I bet BB-8 is the kindest dog you've ever met!"

"Perhaps"

Kylo whistled for Saber, and the huge black dog came bounding over the grass, leaping over a frightened jack russel in her way. Kylo clipped on her lead, gently pulling her away from the fearless corgi, who was running under and around her long legs. "I'm going to go now..." there was a pregnant pause before he continued, "...Care to join me?"

Rey pretended to consider, although her mind was set. "Yes, I suppose. BB-8's worked off his energy, anyway".

They smiled at each other and after Rey clipped on BB-8's lead, they made their way to their homes. It was still quite awkward, but they both enjoyed it.

"I told you I'd see you today" were Kylo's parting words before he unlocked the door to his house, leaving Rey in the drizzle of light, refreshing rain with BB-8 pulling towards the direction of their apartment block.

Rey had forgotten completely about the burgers when she finally got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are too many dogs in this chapter...I like dogs, a lot, so I can go a little overboard sometimes. ;)


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Felt motivated enough to start writing again. Hope you enjoy!

 

Rey joined Poe at the dinner table, sitting on the chair with the leg that was shorter than the others, propped up with a book. With a proud flourish, Finn laid down Rey, Poe's and his own plate. The burger looked delicious; the pulled pork slipping out the sides of the brioche bun, its barbeque flavouring emitting the most heavenly scent. Rey breathed in the aroma, letting it fill up her nostrils, before tucking in. The salad in the burger was crunchy and delicious, and the flavour of the pork was something to die for. No wonder Finn got a promotion after introducing this to the small cafe he worked at;  _The Resistance Cafe_. 

"Did BB-8 enjoy his walk?" Poe asked, ever the worried dog owner.

"He seemed to. I ran into Kylo at the park, along with his mammoth of a dog" Rey rolled her eyes.

"Kylo? You mean the kid with the dark hair? Your study partner?" Finn inquired.

"That's the one"

"Was he as rude as you said he was yesterday?" Poe asked, his brow creased and a distressed tone to his voice.

"No, he seemed okay..."  _More than okay,_ Rey thought, a small smile on her small lips. 

The boys shrugged to each other, then they resumed their meal, Rey 'accidentally' dropping bits of pork onto the floor, which BB-8 happily lapped up, begging for more before he had even finished it. The conversation drifted back over to Kylo Ren, mainly his 'mammoth of a dog'. Finn loved dogs, great and small, whereas Poe only had eyes for his beloved corgi. The day ended with a movie and Poe falling asleep on the couch with BB-8 curled up in the crook of his arm. Finn, having never grown out of his immature twelve-year-old self, drew a large, loopy moustache on his sleeping boyfriend's upper lip, giggling like a maniac the entire time. This happened every time Poe fell asleep on the couch. Sick of her best friends expected antics, Rey made her way to the 'We'll redecorate it soon' atrociously bright, yellow bathroom. Humming as she brushed her teeth, Rey thought over the events of the day. She found herself mulling over the details of Kylo Ren's face; his gazing eyes, the permanent pucker between his brows, the unnerving healed scar running from just above his left eyebrow down past his chin that screamed  _Dangerous_. All of these things intrigued Rey, even if she didn't want them to. She couldn't get the tall, brooding man out of her head; in her dreams later that night, she found herself behind him as he walked away from him. As much as she ran, she couldn't catch up with him, and he didn't hear her pleas of  _come back!_ and  _stop!_ Rey awoke gasping for breath, forcing the image of him out of her head.

It was difficult to sleep that night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter today, so sorry. I had no idea where to take it.
> 
> Anyone know which, quite similar, book I copied Rey's dream off?


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for the huge gap in between chapters. I had a lot of important events going on and I didn't really feel motivated to write. I hope you understand and thank everyone for leaving kudos and lovely comments :)
> 
> This will probably be quite a short chapter, sorry!

Rey found it incredibly difficult to force her sleep-deprived brain to open her hazel eyes. She remembered dreaming, and that it was the dream that had stopped her from sleeping, but she simply couldn't remember what the dream was about...  _Probably just a silly worry,_ she thought. She accepted that answer and swung herself out of bed with a flourish, only to realise her body was useless without a coffee to kickstart it. Her long for her daily 1 sugar, 1 milk steaming-hot broth reminded her that her application for the job at  _New hope coffee_ had arrived, and she'd got the job! She was suddenly grateful for her desires, or she would have forgotten that her first shift was this afternoon, at 3:15. 

Rey got changed and had a 'healthy' breakfast of some doughnuts that Poe had clearly forgotten he'd bought, otherwise they'd be long gone. She fed BB-8 his breakfast and packed her bag for Uni. She had an earlier lecture than Poe and Finn, and she would see them come in as she left. Rey was making her way up to campus when she noticed the quaint little shop which she would be working at in just six and a half hours. It had huge windows and the warm early morning sunlight streamed into the small shop inside. There were few customers there, but they seemed to enjoy it. The cashiers served them with a huge, genuine smile. With some experience working in coffee shops, Rey had never been that happy to serve a customer and was quite looking forward to her first day there. And there were DOGS. A huge bubbly black labrador waltzed around the small cafe, seemingly belonging to an employee whilst other dogs sat on leashes next to their owners, crunching on treats. She could bring BB-8! Peeling her eyes away from the happy scene inside, Rey turned on her heel and continued her way to Uni.

The lecture was boring and full of information that Rey already knew.  _And Kylo wasn't there,_ a small, feeble voice in the back of her head whispered. Rey shook it off and meandered back to the apartment, her eyes drawn to the gorgeous coffee shop that she couldn't wait to work at. It was 12:00 when she got home, so she binge-watched her favourite show,  _Han's Scrapyard_ , a show where cameramen followed around the grumpy but kind, legendary Han Solo, as he fixed cars and crooned over his equally-legendary car, the  _Millenium Falcon_. Rey loved watching the normal snarl on his aged face be replaced by a wide grin when he saw a vintage car make that he thought had gone out of business, or when he managed to start up the  _Falcon_ for the 2,134th time. The time flew by when she was watching, and soon it was time to leave. Rey changed into some black jeans and white T-shirt, as told to by the acceptance letter, and headed off to the coffee shop. She bounced out the door, deciding against bringing BB as he was asleep, and practically skipped her way to  _New hope coffee_. 

Rey slipped through the worn wooden door, before gazing around in wonder. It was even better than she thought; small clay pots brimming with plants hung or sat in every nook and cranny, delicate art pieces adorned the pastel-blue walls of the shop, and the smell of milky coffee filled the air. Rey skipped to the counter and told the current server that she was working her first shift, and asked her what to do. Rey told her that she knew how to make the coffees and the woman directed her to a small room behind the counter, where she was to put on her apron and tie her hair back. Rey went to the room and did just that. She came out of the room, only to notice someone waiting at the counter.

It was Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also changed some chapters to make Rey not know who Kylo's parents are and changed the car that the trio are going to pick up.


End file.
